


A Jealous Demon

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Genderbending, Het, Human, Jealousy, Master & Servant, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Cyclonus can't help but to be jealous of Tailgate's friends.





	A Jealous Demon

Cyclonus didn’t enjoy hiding in the shadows, but Tailgate had asked him to do so while she was studying in the library. Apparently, one of her classes had an exam coming up and she wanted to get some extra studying in. He had tried to join her, but she said she would have felt awkward just studying silently while he just sat beside her and stared.

He supposed it made sense. He didn’t know the specific material, and it wasn’t like he was also studying for any exam. So, though begrudgingly, he hung back and watched Tailgate hunched over the table, muttering quietly to herself as she looked over her notes and textbook. She even had her earbuds in, drowning out everything around so she could focus.

Admittedly, she looked cute. Her brows were furrowed, though she had a determined look on her face. She was concentrating so hard; it was admirable and one of her more attractive qualities. Even when she struggled, she didn’t get up… and the small smile she would make when she finally figured something out warmed his chest.

He only wished he was experiencing the flurry of emotions with her, instead of just observing from a distance. But she was his mistress and she asked him to give her space; he would obey.

Then, his expression darkened when he saw a group of men approach her table. He was gearing up to step in when one of them came up to Tailgate, his finger hooking around one of her earbuds and pulling on the cord.

“Hey there, Tailgate.”

She jumped a little, snapping out of her thoughts and looking up to this intruder. But before Cyclonus could act, he was stunned to find a bright smile appear on her face.

“Oh, Beatbox, you scared me,” she chuckled. She even gestured for them to join her as she took out her other earbud! All Cyclonus could do was stare as the four men all sat down at the table with her. “What are you guys doing here?”

The biggest of the group chuckled, pulling out his laptop. “Beat and I gotta study for our bio midterm.”

“More like cram,” his other friend, who was around Tailgate’s size, scoffed. “This is why you don’t wait until the last minute, Skids.”

“As long as I get a D in the class, who cares?”

The shorter man rolled his eyes before he turned back to Tailgate. “You still studying for the statistics test?”

She nodded. “Dr. Zohoori always has stupidly hard questions just pop up in the middle his tests; I figured I should at least try to study everything so I can maybe be prepared for them.”

The fourth friend chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled out his laptop too. “You’ll be fine - you always do pretty good on finals. Why do you think me and Swerve like to copy you?”

Swerve rolled his eyes. “That’s more you than me, Atlas. I actually try.”

The group laughed, Cyclonus remaining in the shadows but his gaze heated. It was evident his mistress was friends with these men but his mind tried to make sense of the situation. His heart ached and his conjured ideas of removing Tailgate from them or to remove them from her.

But he refrained. He was still bound to give her space. They’re we’re her classmates too, studying in large groups is normal for this day and age and he would not insult her.

Until he saw one of the boys place a hand on her. Cyclonus’ eyes landed on the hand laying on her shoulder, anger boiling over and jealousy tearing its head. No one. Touches. His. Mistress.

“So~” he purred, leaning in closer. “Want to help me with a little… chemistry?”

Tailgate giggled and pushed Beatbox off. Primus, he was always teasing her like this; he just loved to flirt with anything that moved.

“Oh, behave Beat, or you’ll get a reaction from her,” Skids snickered, the table erupting in moans or cackles.

Tailgate sighed, relaxing and easing the stress of her studying. But a form rolled behind her.

Swerve jumped, almost falling from his chair as Cyclonus loomed over the table.

“Um…. can we help you?” Atlas asked, unsure and a little concerned this stranger was uncomfortably close to them, Tailgate especially.

“Oh s-sorry, guys,” Tailgate said, quickly standing up and turning to Cyclonus. His gaze locked on the table, glaring down at her friends. “This is Cyclonus… my… my boyfriend!”

Tailgate knew she shouldn’t have been lying about this, but what else could she say? She had already told her family that he was her boyfriend… And it wasn’t like anyone would believe her if she said he was a demon; they would just think she was crazy. At this point, it was just better to lie about him.

Skids’ eyes widened. “A boyfriend?”

She nodded. “We… met on Halloween. Through some of my brother’s friends.” She turned around to face Cyclonus again. “I told you that I wouldn’t be done for another hour…”

“I thought I could keep you company…” he said, his eyes flickering to her before turning back to glare at her companions. “Though it seems you already have some.”

“... Y-Yes…” She gestured to the four men at the table, who now all seemed to be eyeing Cyclonus suspiciously. “These guys are my friends: Skids, Altas, Swerve, and Beatbox… We met as freshmen.”

He didn’t say anything. All he could think of was how Beatbox had his hand on her shoulder, leaning close and whispering in her ear. Tailgate probably didn’t think much of it, but Cyclonus wasn’t a fool - he could see there was more to it than mindless flirting. Beatbox… was a threat. An intruder on their delicate relationship.

He knew that Tailgate was only lying about being lovers to conceal his identity. He also knew that, while he was allowed to have sex with her, it was only because she was his mistress and he would always serve her. His feelings did not mean anything… That didn’t mean he was incapable of jealousy.

“Will you come with me, Tailgate?”

She was a little confused, though she grew concerned when he grabbed her hand. Had something happened while he was watching them? He had mentioned before that there were others like him; was there danger? The grip on her hand was insistent as it was tight. Now she was starting to get anxious.

She nodded. As she collected her stuff, she turned to the others to apologize for leaving so soon, only for them to smile and wave her off.

“It’s cool, Tailgate,” Skids said. “You’ll be fine for your exam; we need to put in the work now.”

The other grumbled out, but said their goodbyes as well. Tailgate smiled before turning to follow Cyclonus out of the library.

He quickly her down the path towards the back of the library. She only grew even more confused when he brought her off the path, into a shrouded area of thick trees and bushes before stopping.

“Cyclonus what’s wro-!”

She was cut off, pushed back into the brickwork and lips sealing over her mouth. His thin lips enclosed her, stealing breath and pressing in as close as his greedy body could get. His hands seized her wrists, pinning them up against the wall and forcing a leg in between hers. Poor Tailgate shrieked into the kiss, wiggling against him as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

Normally, he didn’t just kiss her like this out of the blue. He always asked for permission before they started making out, and they never did anything out in public. Never anything like this, and never where he had her pinned and trapped like this!

She shrieked into his mouth, but he wouldn’t break the kiss. He released her arms, only for his hands to drop to her backside. Her face turned bright red, her hands coming up to fruitlessly push at his shoulders. Damn it, why did she choose to wear leggings and a sweater dress today?! He could easily knead and massage her ass with this clothing on!

And she could feel the heat radiating off of his groin more easily. He wasn’t thinking about doing it here, was he? They were out in public! Anyone could see them!

His movements were growing bolder. Sliding against the creases of her backside, barely brushing against her clothed pussy, the touches shot sparks up her spine. He easily lifted her, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. His hands abandoned their position to massage and press into her large breasts, mapping her curves while his body kept her pinned to the wall, his hips pressing into hers.

“C-cy...Cyclon…” she whimpered, silenced again from his desperate kissing.

His body desperate to be as close to her as possible, as if it would die unless she was right there. She moaned and whimpered in his hot kisses, trembling when he started grinding against her. Primus, if she let this continue, they would end up doing it right out in the open.

“Cyclonus! Stop!” She managed a small shout, keeping her voice low enough to prevent anyone hearing her while having enough force to make him comply.

Cyclonus trembled, wanting to fight her order, but he could do nothing but comply. As his mistress, any order she gave, he had to obey, even when he didn’t want to. At least he had some leeway; she only told him to stop, not to let go. So his head came to rest on her shoulder, his body still keeping her pinned.

“Wha… what are you d-doing?”

“He was… touching you,” he hissed, trying to keep himself in check and failing. “They were… too close…”

“Th-They’re my friends-”

“They were too close,” he repeated, hugging her tighter. “That man… He was touching you, flirting…”

“Th-That’s just how Beatbox is,” Tailgate insisted, wiggling against him. “H-He likes to flirt, that’s all, he doesn’t mean anything by it-”

“You didn’t see how he was looking at you.” Cyclonus’s hand came up to hold her face, bringing her to look at his pained face. Primus, he wished she understood just how beautiful she actually was. He couldn’t understand why she thought she was so unattractive… She was so gorgeous, and she didn’t want to believe it. “He was so close to you, Tailgate…”

“W-We’re just friends!” Why would he think Beatbox liked her? No one of her guy friends liked her - she wasn’t even their type! “Cyclonus, please, we’re just friends, he’s not…”

“I don’t want a worthless man to take you,” he growled, leaning closer to her. “I’ve grown so attached to you, Tailgate… Even if you can never return my feelings, I do not want a miserable, useless bastard to have you.”

Tailgate couldn’t see how her friends would take her from him. She had been friends with them for years. Sure, they joked around and had a josh every once in a while, but she knew none of them would be attracted to her. She wasn’t exactly a model, too large and curvy. Yet here Cyclonus was, attempting… she couldn’t say what, just because she was hanging with her guy friends.

“Cyclonus… no one is taking me from you,” she hoped soothing him would bring him out of this stupor. “They’re my friends. I’m not attracted to them. They’re… They’re not going to take me away.”

He wanted to take her sincerity, but he knew it came from naivety. He saw the look Beatbox gave her; he knew the look in those eyes. He had shared that look too. No, Tailgate was his and he would ensure it remained.

“... Let me confirm that,” he asked, leaning closer to press their foreheads together. “Please, Tailgate… Let me confirm that for myself.”

She blushed, shivering as his lips attacked her neck. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, unsure of what she should do. She didn’t mind having sex with him, but here? Out in the open where anyone could see them? She knew he was a demon and had all sorts of powers, but she didn’t want to do it here. It was too embarrassing.

Feeling the other kiss a sensitive part on her neck again, Tailgate flinched. “W-Wait-!”

He paused, looking up.

“N-Not here…” she pleaded. “C-Can we go home? Pl-Please, I… I don’t wanna do it here, please?”

Cyclonus nodded, nuzzling close to her cheek and wrapping his arms around her. Tailgate gasped, the feeling of Cyclonus transporting through the shadows and whisked her back home to her room. The shifting often left her feeling dizzy, moreso as Cyclonus pinned her to the bed.

His kisses and touches resumed, becoming bold as his hand disappeared under her sweater dress. Her whimpers drove him further, throwing the dress over her head and discarded across the room. Her leggings were easily pulled off too, along with her underwear and bra. She didn’t even have a chance to hide herself when his hands were suddenly on her again, his lips and right hand at her breast while his left hand at her pussy.

She shrieked as his fingers pressed in between her labia, tickling the rim of her entrance. “Cy-Cyclonus-!”

“You’re already starting to get a little wet,” he whispered against her skin. “Did that little bit of touching by the library arouse you?”

“A-AH-! AH!”

He slipped in a finger, causing the little human to gasp and buck up into his hand. He removed his lips from her breast, moving to plant kisses over her face. Poor Tailgate whimpered and twisted on the bed, her hands coming up to grip his wrists.

“C-Cyclonus-!”

“I’m putting in a second finger.”

She threw back her head and moaned hard as the second finger pushed alongside the first. It tickled and rubbed against her inner walls, making her shake and spasm around them.

“So eager~” his growl sent a shiver up her spine, dwarfed by a violent moan as he set a harsh pace. Her legs clenched, pressing Cyclonus closer all the while becoming a moaning, gasping mess as his teeth rolled her nipple, his deft fingers teasing her other breast with hard squeezes and moulding. His left hand slowly became drenched in her growing fluids, a third finger joining the first until embarrassing squelching sounds turned her cheeks red.

“C-Cy-Cyclonus~” she moaned, embarrassed and aroused with nowhere to move.

He licked his lips, removing his fingers to take a look at his hand. They were caked in her fluids, and he could see her pussy still clenching as fluids dripped out of her. Primus, she looked so delicious like this… and the way she whined and withered for attention aroused him more than before.

Tailgate whimpered as he started planting soft kisses down her body. Primus, each kiss was making her hotter and hotter, causing her to shake and moan whenever his lips touched her skin. It made her pussy clench, making her toss and turn with each kiss. She was so hot and bothered, ready to come at any second…

She shrieked when he suddenly pushed her legs back into her body. “C-Cyclonus…?”

The demon only gave her a small smirk before he licked up a wet streak up her thigh. A scream escaped past her lips, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. Oh Primus-! Primus, was he really going to do this now?!

He answered her question by slipping his tongue in between her slippery folds. Tailgate’s mind spun out of control, her body clenching and her folds clamping tight around Cyclonus’ tongue. Undeterred, Cyclonus wriggled his tongue through her folds and greedily devoured the fluids pooling. Tailgate thrashed and cried, moaning and gasped as a small orgasm ripped through her.

But that wasn’t enough to stop him. The demon merely drank up her sweet fluids, one of his hands even coming up to play with her clit. She shrieked, entire body spasming as she could feel a second orgasm already starting to build.

“C-Cy...I. Ah~! I’m going…” she couldn’t form words, only rolling and squirming from his long wiggling tongue against her slick and sweet flesh.

He didn’t respond, becoming drunk off her juices and staining his face with them. She was so sweet; he could honestly spend the rest of his life buried between her legs, if she willed it. She was so beautiful… and his. In this moment, she was completely his. She could only focus on his tongue, his touches, him. Those men from before didn’t matter. He was the only one in her mind now.

He gave a gentle pull to her clit, just as his tongue pressed in deep. It threw Tailgate into another orgasm, causing the poor young woman to scream as fluids squirted out of her. But Cyclonus didn’t pay any mind to it, sucking them all down just the same. Even as she thrashed with her thighs squeezed his head, he didn’t let up.

Tailgate suddenly slumped against the bed, panting hard and trembling. Primus, she also came so violently whenever he ate her out. She hated being so sensitive sometimes; it made it so easy for him to make her cum…

Hands were suddenly at her hips. She only had a few seconds to realize what was happening when she was suddenly lifted up. Giving a small shriek, she wiggled a little before Cyclonus placed her in his lap, her legs straddling his thighs. She barely had any time to grab his shoulders when she felt something hard and thick poke at her pussy.

“Tailgate,” Cyclonus moaned, nuzzling and kissing her neck. He never pressed up, never penetrating and only teasing. “Please~ let me have you,” his groan rolled tremors through her. His deep pitch voice shook and tumbled through her with such power that she turned to putty. “Please~~”

“C-Cyclonus~” she moaned, hands grasping his shoulders. She tried to lift herself off the blunt head of his cock, but the cool airbrushed and tickled her dripping lips, jerking her back.

“Will you...let me?” he swallowed, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, her skin. His words begged her, begged her body to respond.

“I...I-!” She gasped, moaning the more he moved and the closer they became. A sudden graze of his teeth across her shoulder, sealing over a sensitive nerve on her neck had her shrieking in pleasure. Her hips shifted down, catching his cock and pulled him in.

“Cyclonus~!” Moaning without abandon, wriggling her shaking hips, her mind in disbelief how she had taken in his thick, rigid cock in one move. Being speared, spread so wide and seated so easily, her body greedily hugged and tugged his rigid member. Desperate to stay filled.

He didn’t even wait for her to full adjust. Instead, with his hand gripping her thighs, he bounced her up and down his cock, grunting each time her pussy clenched and spasmed around him. Primus, she was so wet, but so tight… so perfect around his cock. Her pussy was like heaven, and all he could do was thrust up into it. Hard.

Tailgate was beside herself, moaning and shrieking with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Every thrust had his cock kissing her womb, threatening to pierce it and break her. It was so much, and it felt so good… it was shameful of how good he was making her feel!

“Cy-Cyclonus-!”

“You’re so beautiful, Tailgate,” he purred, his teeth nipping at her ear. Another cry escaped her throat, her insides shaking around him. “You feel so perfect, so wonderful… It’s so warm inside you.”

His thrusts slowed down, but there was even more power behind them. Each time he pushed in, his cock slammed deep inside of her, threatening to break her. He held her tight against him, her breasts pressed right against his chest. She could only feel him, nothing else… and it was driving her crazy!

“I-I’m gonna cum-! Cy-Cyclonus, slow-!”

He crushed her lips with his, causing her to cry out into his mouth. He paid no mind to it through, even when he felt her start to convulsing in his grip. He didn’t want her to give the order - he didn’t want her to stop him, not yet, not when he wanted her to feel even more.

So, even as she orgasmed around him, he didn’t let up. He continued the kiss, closing his eyes as her pussy spasmed around his cock, her fluids squirting out onto his crotch. Only when he felt her slump did he break the kiss, smirking down at his dazed blushing mistress.

“Cy-Cy…!”

“Don’t worry, Tailgate - I’ll make you cum again.”

The poor human didn’t even get a chance to protest when he suddenly pushed her down onto her back. He stayed sitting up, gripping her hips to start thrusting hard and fast into her again.

“AAHHH!” she screamed, arching her back as her hands dig into the sheets. Primus, she just came! Her pussy was still sensitive - she couldn’t take this!

“So beautiful~” he hissed, her slippery cunt spasming around him. “So needy. You’re mine~” He loomed over her, his cock buried to the hilt, the blunt head pressing hard against her bruising cervix. He lent in close, breath hot against her ear. “And I am yours~”

“AH-! Oh~ Cyclonus!”

His pace slammed into her, to the hilt with each draw back. His hands clawed and dug into the sheets and mattress of the bed. Pinning Tailgate in place, boxing her in, his hips slapped and ground hard against her pelvis, his body moving on pure instinct and driven on by Tailgate’s cries, moans and screams.

“Tailgate~ hnnnh!”

Time seemed to stall; Tailgate shrieked long as Cyclonus he slammed deep within her. She threw back her head, eyes going wide as a violent orgasm ripped through her. The heat and pleasure were so overwhelming that all she could do was moan and cum beneath him. She didn’t even voice her concern when semen filled her womb, flooding her insides without a care.

Cyclonus knew he should have pulled out, but damn it, he didn’t want to. He wanted to claim her as his, his hips still humping against hers as he let out everything he had. She wouldn’t get pregnant from this, but a part of him wished she would. To have her bear his child… She would be completely his, as he was hers.

As their orgasms died down, he engulfed her into a tight embrace. He hadn’t been serving her for that long, barely half a year, but he knew; she was the one for him. There was no one else in existence that would ever match her. She was perfect, and he wanted her to belong to him just as he did her… But only in moments like this, when she let him have her, would that ever be true.

“C-Cyclonus…?” She wiggled under him, her hands coming up to push at his shoulders.

He knew what she wanted. Though he wanted to stay connected longer, he refused to make her uncomfortable. Slowly, he removed himself from her with their mixed fluids trickling out of her pussy. Tailgate shivered, rubbing her thighs together. This wasn’t the first time he came inside, but… All it took was one time to get pregnant.

Cyclonus reached up to stroke her cheek, hating the anxious look on her face. “I’m sorry for climaxing inside you,” he said. It was a lie, but he didn’t want her to worry. “But I assure you - this won’t end in pregnancy.”

“H-how can you can be sure?” He could sense her worry, fingers trailing through her hair while reaching for a cloth or tissues to clean her.

“Your scent,” he cooed, using gentle ministrations and circles to release and relax tense muscles. “You’re not… in season.”

“And you can smell that?!!” Surprised, and a little uneasy, her mind raced from the implications of this. “Could… could we not…”

“Worry not, I will not again unless you wish it.” His lips pressed to hers, helping her gain some much needed comfort in the bed. He easily pressed her down onto the bed, pulling the cover over her and having her snuggle into the pillows. “Rest.”

“But… my exam. I need to study-”

“You can study later,” he assured her. “Rest.”

She bit her bottom lip, but ultimately did as asked. In a matter of minutes, she ended up falling asleep. Cyclonus smiled gently, his hand coming up to stroke her hair. Even if others could take her attention from him, he was the only one who could do this to her. And he would be sure it stayed that way.


End file.
